gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Curycoo/Archive 7
These are the 7th set of talks on my talk page, and the last while i was piplupower. Meet wanna meet up on potco right now? How bout Port Royal, Main dock? on Eustabia. I look forward to meeting you :) Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 16:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!! I wasn't in there. That is insulting. Next time, please involve me. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 02:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) The video DERP A DERP :P hehe Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 02:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Delete my first Creative blog Keep the second one I created. My sig screwed the first one up. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 02:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fate of Social Portal Make a vote. If people don't think it will make this wiki more organized to make social pages on my wiki from now on, then I will drop the title and continue my wiki as my guilds. Their decision will not affect me being on the wiki and I will remain Rollback of Interwiki Communications and Relationships. I will not resign yet. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 22:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) A Category I have an idea for you. Make a category called: Piplupower's Pirates. For your sixteen or so pirates lol. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright Okay, if you say so. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Stpehen's Deletion I request that the page Captain Leon be restored. Stpehen deleted it for excessive arguing, when the last argumentive comment was nearly 10 days ago! It was useless to delete it, seeing as people who thought it was a good reference like I, Countpr, Samuel Redbeard, Usman, and several others, thought it was great. If you refuse to do anything, I may start a petition on The 1st User's Assmebly. And if that sounded like a threat, that's not how i meant it. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you very much, Pip! Will all links that were borken on other pages be restored automatically? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Special Recognition CaptainShadow11 deserves special recognition for his creative idea which may be tested for live. His idea, which was to have pirates be able to buy houses based on their wealth, is no doubt going to benefit the game. I wish to see fit that he recieves great attention for this. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 21:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Rofl, I'm like oops, when I saw yours. Cause I was thinking if I should let it stay, then I decided against the thought. 23:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) But was it ever submitted to the game developers. Answer me that. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 00:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Were you awarded anything special? Eh? Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 00:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Either, mostly wiki. kk? Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 01:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Special Message I tried to edit Mara Jade, but when I try to switch awayfrom source code mode,it says sometning about complex text. do you know how to fix it? Help me. I have a user to report to you. His username is John Breasly, and I am seriously about to tear my hair out. Here is what has happened. I was looking on the RecentChanges, and on the Skull's Marines page, I saw some comments about the page, and John's was accusing Skull of taking members from INFERNO and forging fake pictures of Ned Yellowbeard badmouthing me, along with other users that left INFERNO. I told John, word for word, "He never wanted to steal anyone, nor did he have something against them, he's not that low. Now John, if that comment means you still don't believe him... *sigh* I hope you're not trying to start a fight with Skull". Also, Breasly was using Bator's images on the former's pages. Bator removed the images from the pages, and Breasly told him anyone could use them. When I told Breasly that if the owner of a picture wanted the picture removed from a page, it must be removed. After I did those two things (telling him Skull wouldn't steal people, and that the pictures must be removed), Breasly lashed out at me, threatened me, and told me to get a life. I, in self-defense, replied to him, telling him to stop insulting and threatening me, and he lashed out again, as well as tell Shadow his own story, without bothering to say what he himself did, and I ended up chastised, with John getting away with what he did. After a while, John told me I was a "stalker" and a "pitiful vigilante", and that I could be "held on a Royal Supreme Court trial". I am no longer replying to him, but I still see what he's saying to other users. Right now, he is trying to make my own friend, Capt. Skull X, think I'm malicious, and that I shouldn't be trusted. Please do something about it... I'm getting sick of being blamed and flamed for trying to help out the wiki (the two points I made earlier in this comment). Please note I have nothing against Shadow, though. It's John I'm concerned about.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Piplup I was randomly checking the RecentChanges... I saw the Block log, and saw Matthew was banned. When I saw what he was doing, I am wondering... What is going on?--''Shade'' 15:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi Pip. I was recently promoted to Rollback. But what was bothering me was that Rollbacks could not edit on the ... Ah em, other wiki. So I'm asking if you coould allow Rollback users on the ... other wiki. King of Pop 19:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow Thats pretty bad. Are you going to do something about it? Maybe make a new ... other wiki? King of Pop 19:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok I gotcha. Computer Crash My computer has crashed. Typing on iPod, it will be next week before I can get it fixed. So I will be inactive. Excuse me can you tell me something? I just got a message from United Alliance Wiki, giving away just about everything i wanted to keep private, and even exaggerted my past like i have been blocked at least 1 time(that was my cousin when he was in command of my computer) and that i changed Lord Leon to Queen Leon(on the Lasile Pirate Navy Page) It was a joke and i have only asked for a promotion 2 times, and they say i asked many many times, and since then i have been called The Admin Assitant(idk why) can i just know why they are spilling everything that i want secret? Captain Jim Logan 02:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello piplupower im Usman, as you may have noticed a key point that many people are arguing is the EITC.... i do know infact many are angry about this cause and that it is a very bad idea which is a common opinion, what i am asking is if you are looking for a person do be in charge of EITC Wikia Affairs, the EITC does seem to be getting bigger and as some say may appose to be a threat, if so i would like to take a position in this job is you think it is vital. I am however willing to make my Own Wiki to do with the EITC with other types of nationalites for POTCO, If you think that this may help the Wiki from its usual arguments i will go forward if you send somebody with experiance as well to it, if you however think that things will get out of hand between this wiki and the EITC one then you could send somebody over and i will make you the head of its State. The wiki will help the EITC members and others to do what they want without the" being held back motion" from others, this should also prevent cetain arguments and even possibly threats. Please write back Regards Lord Usman '' 19:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me. Can you tell me something about this wiki? http://theunitedalliance.wikia.com/wiki/United_Alliance_Wiki Captain Jim Logan 17:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Social Portal Dear , It has gotten to my attention that the United Alliance Wiki is no longer your social portal. In the case if that is true, I have a proposal for you. I have just started the Elite Pirate Alliance Wiki, and it would be a true honor if it could replace the United Alliance Wiki as your social portal. Of course we also need to negotiate terms, so here they are. *We will... **...advertise this wiki on our main page, and many others. **...make 2 users of your choice, our admins, so they can monitor our activity. **...make more of users of our choice admins, if we believe they are doing good. **...let people create page about their guilds, pirates, stories, and made up things, and such. **...never betray you. Please take our proposal into strong consideration. If these terms aren't exactly what you are looking for, please respod to me on my talk page here, with new terms so we can begin to negotiate the bong between our wikis. I look forward to working with you. With highest regards, The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Hey mate, I'd like to include you in the Final Chapter of The Adventures of Capt. Skull X. If i have your permission, i have a great idea to add you to the story. Just let me know whether or not I can use you. Thanks :) P.S. You won't get killed... or SEROUSLY hurt... maybe a couple scrathes from the epic battle though, nothing major. ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I? Can I take Shade Link's messages off my Talk Page? They are really getting on my nerves. Zeke a.k.a FoulbertoSmasho Banning reccomendation I sent a simmilar message to the Rollback of New accounts/Users, but i don't know if he can do anything about it since he is only rollback There used to be a page for this but it was deleted. So do i send it to you? The User:Kim Jong le should be banned in my opinion. He first off posted some rather inappropriate photos (well not so much inapproporiate but it could scare some of the younger users for life) Second, he is "Talking like a north korean" which is rather Racist and mean. Third, he hasn't contributed anything positive, and just insults people Fourth, there is reason to suspect he is someones other account (he appeared after someome made a North Korea page.....) I believe this has to be voted on, but i dont think i have the authority to make the vote myself I stumbled across a You Tube Video I stumbled across your You Tube video about They're Taking The Hobbits To Isengard. Wouldn't Will Turner make more sense than Jack Sparrow? After all, Orlando Bloom plays Legolas and Will Turner. Just a thought. Help. Could you speak to Bator about his behavior? I confronted him about something he said about me, and he said: You really did not know that your polls went up because I asked half my friends to vote for you? I voted for you on User:Bator.hos, and my wikia contributor account. I tried, but you just got elevated to top on my List Of Wiki Jerks. I really want to kill you, and I don't get any respect from a lot of wiki members. So... Kiss my a** puto. With hate, NeverSayNever Please help.--''Shade'' 23:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a small question. But first... I was on Potco, and at some point Matthew O'Malley spoke to me, asking if I could help him. He would like one last chance to work here again. He has truly given in, and I found myself agreeing with him. I think he's changed, and I would like the Administrators to vote on this. He's a good guy now. I've hanged out with him for a bit on Pirates online, and I found him as a good guy who has changed. I don't want people to take this the wrong way, I just think he's a good person and deserves one last chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Take me for example. I used to act a little bit like O'Malley on the first Wiki I worked on back in 2009. I completely regret how I acted on that. I have a dark past with one specific Wiki, hated by the users of it, but I came from a noobish person to a very mature person. Perhaps people can look at O'Malley one last time and give him the chance that I was given on other wikis. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what I just said, I'm not O'malley, I just think he's changed. So, my question... Can we all give him one last chance? --''Shade'' 19:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Inappropiate Image Another one: =Video Snapshot of xorableemmyx-2.jpeg = I suggest you delete it as soon as possible. Sincerely, '' Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 01:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Another Troll has done almost nothing helpful. All he does is gripe and insult, as shown on his contributions. He thinks he owns pages on the wiki, and keeps acting like a big-shot. He also has shown to constantly target Capt. Skull X for trolling. When I stood up for Skull, he targeted me, and further showed his hostile behavior. I am requesting a block on this pathetic little child. Please do something about this kid.--''Shade'' 18:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC)